


life-changing experiences

by techn0



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but hey it is what it is, sorta??? idk if itd count bc they dont actually get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techn0/pseuds/techn0
Summary: for shane, falling in love is way different than it is in the movies, where it hits them, full force, like a bullet train shooting down tracks. for him, however, it creeps up slowly, almost ghostlike, whispering incoherently into his ear until he's able to decipher what it's saying. the realisation comes to him while he's sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder with ryan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	life-changing experiences

there are soft moments when ryan glances lovingly at shane without shane noticing and vice versa. they don't even do it on purpose. ryan could be ranting about _something_ — hell, anything, really — and will miss shane's soft glances and the smile that's only reserved for him through talking exasperatedly. 

or, when shane's softly singing to a song playing on the radio as ryan drives through the night, either to or from filming another episode, and the dark-haired man grins, very much unlike the smiles caught on camera.

or the times when ryan is fixated on something shane isn't that interested in, and even though he could care less about the topic, he slips a joke or reference in there, just to revel in ryan's happy expressions and excited gestures.

or the times when they're apart, after shane has a nightmare and calls ryan in the middle of the night, joking about it being the witching hour, and hearing ryan laugh and curse at him, and it makes him feel a bit better.

whereas they both have their online personas, simply a mere piece of the pie of their actual selves, they're very much different behind the scenes. ryan is more touchy feely than he lets on, often snuggling up to shane when they're not doing anything, and shane lets him, jokingly making sarcastic remarks, only because he wants to hear ryan laugh.

to put it softly, they like making each other happy. when their relationship slowly drifted from platonic to something _more_ , they didn't notice. it had all been the same to them.

it's still the same when ryan let shane start sleeping over at his apartment when the nightmares get worse, just to keep shane sane. he'd sometimes wake up, a scream on his lips, tears and sweat running down his face, and ryan's there, he's _always_ there, a glass of water in his hand and his laptop pulled out, one of shane's favourite movies already picked out so they can distract him from the dream, and every time, before they eventually drift off to sleep, shane whispers a quiet, _"thank you,"_ to which ryan replies with, every time, 

_"always and forever."_

and maybe he means it, you know. ryan hardly says stuff he doesn't believe, and the way he says it gives shane just a little bit of hope. 

for shane, falling in love is way different than it is in the movies, where it hits them, full force, like a bullet train shooting down tracks. for him, however, it creeps up slowly, almost ghostlike, whispering incoherently into his ear until he's able to decipher what it's saying. the realisation comes to him while he's sitting on the couch, shoulder to shoulder with ryan. 

he's completely, undeniably in love with ryan bergara. 

and he laughs. quietly at first, and then it turns into his usual chuckle, and then a loud, hearty laugh. ryan pauses the movie and looks at him funny mouth open to (presumably) make an inquiry, to which shane cups his cheeks and brushes their noses together, completely missing whatever ryan asked/said. 

and it's okay, really. they don't rush things, they never have and they never will. shane's already had one life-changing experience today, and he'll wait for the right time to have another one.

**Author's Note:**

> s been a while since i wrote, huh ?? this was jus a lil warm up i did, something to get back into the groove of writing !!! id like to thank my good friend con for inspiring this <3 
> 
> it got kinda. idk. poetic ??? is that the right word ????? near the end ejskdj i honestly didn't intend for that to happen but it is what it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
